prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Timothy Thatcher
| birth_place = California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = APW Boot Camp SPW Training Academy | debut = September 11, 2005 | retired = }} Timothy Moura (June 2, 1983), better known by the ring name Timothy Thatcher, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Thatcher is best known for his work in Evolve, where he holds the record as longest-reigning Evolve Champion at 596 days, as well as a former (and final) Open the Freedom Gate Champion and the 2014 Style Battle Tournament winner. In addition to his work for WNNLive promotions, Thatcher has worked internationally for numerous notable promotions, including Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), Progress Wrestling, Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW), Preston City Wrestling (PCW), Westside Xtreme Wrestling (wXw), Combat Zone Wrestling] (CZW), Scottish Wrestling Alliance (SWA), IPW and many others. Thatcher is the second and final man (after Drew Galloway) to simultaneously hold the Evolve and Open the Freedom Gate Championships. Professional wrestling career Early years Moura debuted as early as September 2005 in Supreme Pro Wrestling in a match lost against Drake Smith. Between the names Tim Moura and Timothy Thatcher, he spent his rookie years in the California wrestling territory appearing in promotions including Supreme Pro Wrestling, All Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Bushido, Championship Wrestling From Hollywood and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla among others. Thatcher's international experiences include work in Scotland's Insane Championship Wrestling and Source Wrestling, England's Preston City Wrestling, PROGRESS Wrestling, Southside Wrestling Entertainment and Germany's Westside Xtreme Wrestling. During the course of his career at home and abroad, Thatcher became a one-time Westside Xtreme Wrestling World Tag Team Champion and a one-time Unified World Wrestling Champion. Thatcher became a Triple Crown Champion in Supreme Pro Wrestling, winning the SPW Extreme Championship, Heavyweight Championship and Tag Team Championship. While in All Pro Wrestling, Thatcher became a two-time APW Universal Heavyweight Champion and a two-time APW Worldwide Internet Champion. Westside Xtreme Wrestling (2013–2019) Thatcher debuted in 2013 during Westside Xtreme Wrestling's AMBITION 4 Tournament, in a quarter final match lost against Heddi Karaoui. The following night, he also competed in wXw's Back To The Roots XII event, losing in a singles match against Axel Dieter Jr.. During his tenure in wXw, Thatcher became a one-time wXw World Tag Team Champion and a one-time wXw Unified World Wrestling Champion. EVOLVE (2014–2019) Thatcher debuted in 2014 at EVOLVE 31. His debut match was in the midst of a Round Robin Challenge, losing to Drew Gulak. The following year in 2015 at EVOLVE 45, Thatcher became a double-champion, winning the both the Open the Freedom Gate Championship and the EVOLVE Championship. He held the championship until February 25, 2017 at EVOLVE 79, dropping the title to Zack Sabre, Jr. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2020–present) It was reported on February 5, 2020, Thatcher along with former Impact Wrestling superstar Killer Kross signed with WWE. Wrestling facts *'Finishers Moves' **Cross Armbar **Backdrop Driver **Fujiwara Armbar **Headbutt *'Signature Moves' **Abdominal Stretch **Bow and Arrow **Butterfly Suplex **Karelin Lift **European Uppercut **Single-leg Boston Crab *'Nicknames' **"The British Messiah" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Hardcore Hooligans - with Dante :*Ringkampf - with WALTER *'Entrance themes' :*"Orgasmotron" by Motörhead (Independent circuit) :*"Symphony No. 9 - Allegro Con Fuoco" by Antonin Dvorak (Independent circuit) Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' :*APW Universal Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*APW World Wide Internet Championship (2 times) *'Championship Wrestling From Hollywood' :*CWFH Heritage Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Drew Gulak (1) *'Dragon Gate USA' :*Open the Freedom Gate Championship (1 time) *'Evolve Wrestling' :*Evolve Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #300 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 *'Supreme Pro Wrestling' :*SPW Extreme Championship (1 time) :*SPW Heavyweight Championship) (1 time) :*SPW Tag Team Championship) (1 time) - with Drake Frost (1) *'Wrestling Cares Association' :*WCA Golden State Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Oliver John (1) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' :* WXw World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with WALTER :* World Tag Team League (2017) – with WALTER See also *Event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:1983 births Category:2005 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Devil Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Don't Own Anyone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Fight! Nation Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Pro alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:North American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Piledriver Pro Wrestling alumni Category:PREMIER Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sacramento Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance: Source alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Supreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:Underground Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:PCW ULTRA alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster